KakaNaru OneShot
by UltimateYaoiLuver
Summary: This is my first story ! Yay ! Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura are supposed to be on an exciting mission. WHen the mission is canceled, the Sunagakure fair just happens to be open. What will happen in the Suna Hotel?


**This is my first story on here so...It's a One-Shot, by the way.**

Naruto woke up. He had no missions today. _Why wear my ninja outfit then? _He smiled and opened his closet. He saw tall black boots. He pulled them on and zipped them up to his knee. He pulled on tight black jeans and a tight orange top. He opened a case Sakura got him as a joke. It was a make-up case. He pulled out black eyeliner and put it on. "Oh, who's looking tight today?" Naruto laughed.

Naruto left his apartment. He walked down the road in the most fun way. He laughed and walked normal. He saw Sakura and Kakashi. They were probably discussing tomorrow's mission. "Hey!" Naruto ran over to them. He smiled big.

"You finally put on the make-up I bought you!" Sakura laughed. "Who dared you? Or did you dare yourself?"

"Dared myself." Naruto grinned. He looked up at Kakashi. "Hey Sensei!" He smiled. He never really felt normal around his sensei. He wasn't any normal sensei. He was attractive to Naruto.

Naruto began to walk away, but stopped. The blonde turned around to see Kakashi. He smiled. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted his sensei. He wanted all of his sensei, to taste it. Naruto turned back around. He wanted to lie in his bed, taste his sensei's sweat on his lips. He smiled at the thought. Naruto knew he was never completely straight.

Sakura ran to Naruto. "Kakashi said that the mission tomorrow is canceled."

"Oh, what will we do then?" Naruto asked. 

"He's gonna take us to the Sunakagure Fair." Sakura laughed.

* * *

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled, looking at all the rides. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned. He reached down and held on to Kakashi's arm.

"Well, it was my fault for getting your hopes up on that awesome mission." Kakashi smiled, well, through the mask.

"I call that ride first!" Naruto yelled and dragged Kakashi to the biggest roller coaster. "Oooh! I'm shaking in my clothes! I just have to ride it!" Naruto dragged Kakashi to the entrance. Sakura ran behind them.

"Are you sure this one is safe?" Sakura gulped and looked at the sign. "CAUTION: THIS RIDE GOES UP 200 FEET IN THE AIR AND THE MAXIMUM SPEED IS about 80 MILES PER HOUR."

"Of course it's safe!" Naruto smiled and shook with excitement. "Kakashi-sensei!!!" Naruto said, shaking.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you going to ride with me?" Naruto asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes…" Kakashi laughed.

"I'll pass." Sakura sat beside Temari at a bench and shared her French Fries.

Naruto gripped Kakashi's arm as the boarded the ride. Naruto sat beside Kakashi and grinned. He was so excited. He heard the gears move. The ride began to go up. Naruto held on to Kakashi's arm. "Are you ready for the drop?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh hell yeah!" Naruto screamed as the ride suddenly zoomed downwards. Naruto was screaming in entertainment. "Having fun?" Naruto looked at Kakashi, who nodded. Naruto threw his hands up and the ride went in a loop. The ride suddenly stopped. Naruto jerked. The ride began to go backwards. Naruto gulped.

"Expect the unexpected, Naruto." Kakashi whispered.

"I know…" Naruto smiled and turned his head around. The ride caught up speed and began to go back up the way they went down. "Are we going to go down backwards?" Naruto whispered.

"I'd guess so." Kakashi grinned behind the mask.

"Shit." Naruto laughed. The ride ran down the track backwards. Naruto was now screaming in fear. They stopped at the place they started. Naruto ran off the ride to the bathroom, where he puked. Kakashi came off laughing. Naruto came back from the bathroom laughing. "That was awesome! Again, Kakashi-sensei! Let's ride again! I want more!" Naruto said, jumping up and down in front of Kakashi who was shaking his head no.

"Ever noticed how wrong that sounds?" Temari whispered to Sakura. Sakura laughed.

"Sensei!" Naruto pouted and looked down at his feet. "You're gonna leave me hanging, depressed." Naruto looked up at him with a pouty face. "I want to ride again!"

"No, I'm not spending another $10 on that roller coaster." Kakashi laughed. "Let's get some food."

"But…but Sensei!" Naruto frowned and held on to Kakashi's arm.

"Is he gonna let go of his arm?" Temari whispered.

"Well…" Sakura whispered.

Naruto held tight to Kakashi's arm as Kakashi ordered Nachos. "Extra Cheese, sensei!" Naruto mumbled.

"That your son?" The girl clerk asked, handing Kakashi the Nachos.

"No, my student." Kakashi informed her.

"He looks like a little kid pouting." The clerk whispered to Kakashi.

"I know." Kakashi agreed.

"He's adorable." The woman smiled down at Naruto. Naruto looked up and frowned.

"I know that too." Kakashi whispered. "Thank you."

Naruto smiled when Kakashi agreed. _Adorable is good, for now. _Naruto thought. They sat across from Temari and Sakura. Naruto grabbed the tub of nachos and began to eat. Sakura leaned over and grabbed a couple.

"How long are we staying here, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if we buy wristbands today we can stay here until the fair ends, just keeping on riding rides." Kakashi stared at the nachos.

"Let's get that, so Naruto can ride that one a million times." Sakura smiled.

Naruto stared at Kakashi. "If you want one, just take it." Naruto blinked at him. _Eat it! Show us your face! _Naruto grinned.

"Don't mind if I do." Kakashi began to pull off the mask.

"Naruto! I've heard lots about you!" "Hey!" A crowd of Random girls dived on Kakashi, they couldn't see his face.

"Move! MOVE!" Naruto stood and pushed them off. Kakashi's mask was back on his face. "Dammit!" Naruto frowned.

"What?" Kakashi looked at him.

"Nothing, sensei." Naruto sat back down beside Kakashi, closer than before.

"I'll go get the wristbands." Sakura smiled. Her and Temari grabbed the money from Kakashi and went to the station.

"Sensei…" Naruto frowned and ate a nacho. "I wanted to see your face."

"Oh…" Kakashi laughed.

"How many did you eat?" Naruto asked.

"About 5." Kakashi laughed.

"How many days are we going to stay here?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"As long as you two want I guess." Kakashi suggested. Sakura and Temari came back. She gave them the wristbands.

"The clerk was so hot, did you see?" Sakura giggled.

"I know!" Temari laughed. Naruto gave Sakura a confused look.

"Go see! He's flawless!" Sakura pointed. Naruto shook his head no.

"He can't possibly be as sexy as me." Naruto smiled and ate another nacho.

"He is." Sakura said angrily.

"I bet not." Naruto got up and walked with Sakura back to the booth. Naruto frowned. Tall, dark short hair, beautiful sky blue eyes, pale skin, flawless, nice smile, and good lips. He was hotter. "He is so not!" Naruto mumbled. "What's your name?" Naruto leaned on the counter of the booth.

"Sei Atsui" The clerk said and looked at his watch. _His name means Hot Sex? _Naruto wanted to laugh.

"So…hehe…" Naruto laughed, he couldn't help it. He fell on the ground laughing. "So Hot Sex how's it going?" Naruto stood back up. Sakura chuckled and motioned for Temari to come over.

"The clerk's name is Sei Atsui, Hot Sex." Sakura whispered.

"I wonder if his name speaks the truth…" Temari whispered back.

"Fine, thank you." The guy grinned.

"Whatcha doing around here?" Naruto asked. He knew for sure he wasn't straight now. He thought this guy was attractive. He wanted to jump behind that counter. _No. _He told himself. _You don't like him. You like Kakashi-sensei, remember? _

"Selling Armbands." Sei said.

"Boring job. You're not as hot as me, but they think you are." Naruto smirked.

The guy leaned over the counter and scanned Naruto. The guy sat back in his chair and turned to the cash register. Naruto smiled. "See? He's too cowardly to admit it that he knows I'm sexy!" Naruto skipped over to the nachos and ate one, sitting down beside Kakashi. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"I bet Kakashi-sensei even thinks I'm sexy!" Naruto laughed. Sakura looked at Kakashi, as if wanting to know an answer.

Kakashi said nothing, as if he heard nothing. Naruto smiled. "He's too cowardly to admit it too." Naruto smiled.

"Let's go to a hotel, it's late. We spent too long getting here." Sakura suggested. They got up and went to a hotel.

"Three rooms, please." Kakashi asked the Hotel Clerk.

"There are only two rooms left. The fair has made us packed. Can two of you share?" The clerk asked.

"Of course Naruto and Kakashi can share!" Sakura grinned.

"Good! Here are the keys. It's $10.90 total." The clerk grabbed Kakashi's money, gave him his change, and they went to their rooms.

Naruto walked in and pulled off his backpack. He pulled out his pajamas and went into the mini-bathroom to change. He came back out and saw Kakashi shirtless and sitting up, watching television. Naruto put his clothes in his bag and grabbed two sodas. He jumped on the bed beside Kakashi and gave him one. Naruto frowned. The mask was still on. "Sensei, how can you be shirtless but still wear your mask. Why would you do that?" Naruto laughed.

Kakashi shrugged and opened the soda. Naruto gasped and stared at Kakashi anxiously. Kakashi pulled off the mask. Naruto smiled. Kakashi put it in Naruto's bag. "You have a baby face, sensei." Naruto giggled. Kakashi smiled and sat back down. Naruto drank some soda then set the can down. "Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto whispered, leaning on Kakashi.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you really think I'm adorable?" Naruto grinned. Kakashi nodded. "Thank you..." Naruto put a hand on Kakashi's chest. _He has a pretty chest, so muscular. _Naruto thought, running his hand up and down his chest.

"Do you like me, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, putting a hand around Naruto.

Naruto blushed. "…yeah." Naruto whispered. Kakashi smiled and pulled Naruto in his lap. Naruto blushed harder and looked down. Kakashi pulled Naruto down and kissed him. Naruto breathed on Kakashi's lips and Kakashi opened them. Naruto slid his tongue in Kakashi' mouth and tasted the cheese from the nachos. Naruto put his hand on Kakashi's chest. He slid his hand down towards Kakashi's waistline. Kakashi let Naruto roam his mouth for a while, then pulled back and breathed. Naruto blushed. Naruto felt his body get hot. "Sensei…is this wrong?" Naruto looked in Kakashi's eyes.

"Do you want this?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I want it." Naruto mumbled.

"Then it doesn't matter." Kakashi smiled. Naruto smiled and kissed Kakashi. Naruto moaned as Kakashi unbuttoned Naruto's pajama top. Naruto felt Kakashi's hot hands roam his chest. Naruto felt Kakashi's tongue on his lips. Naruto gladly let him in. He felt Kakashi's tongue rub on his own. Naruto squirmed as Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's pants.

Naruto pulled back to breathe. "Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto gasped. "I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto." Kakashi smiled and pushed Naruto's top off his shoulders. Kakashi pulled Naruto to him and kissed his shoulder. Naruto gasped and ran his hand through Kakashi's hair.

"Sensei!" Naruto felt an orgasmic burning sensation wherever Kakashi kissed. Kakashi licked his nipple and Naruto shuttered in delight. Naruto ran his hands down Kakashi's chest. He unbuttoned Kakashi's pants.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Kakashi whispered.

"Yes." Naruto gasped out.

"All right." Kakashi put his hand in Naruto's pajama pants. He felt Naruto and gently rubbed. Naruto squealed and gasped.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto threw off his own pants and underwear and put both of his hands in Kakashi's pants. He felt Kakashi's dick and squeezed. After a while of rubbing and working, Naruto felt the cum hit his hand. Naruto pulled it out and licked it. He swallowed hard. Kakashi smiled and looked at Naruto. Naruto had a confused face.

Naruto began to pull off Kakashi's pants. Kakashi moaned in enjoyment as Naruto used his mouth to pull of Kakashi's boxers. Naruto licked the head softly and Kakashi licked his lips, getting the sweat. Naruto pulled the whole thing in his mouth and swirled it around. Kakashi got his hand tangled in Naruto's hair and leaned against the wall. "Na-Naruto…" Kakashi bit his lip as Naruto sucked hard. Naruto felt the cum in his mouth and swallowed. Naruto felt Kakashi's hands run up and down on his neck.

Naruto shivered and finished sucking Kakashi. He licked up Kakashi' chest and sucked on his neck. "May I?" Kakashi whispered.

"I've never done this before…" Naruto laughed silently.

"It's okay, I'll go slowly." Kakashi ran his hands down Naruto's side and placed Naruto in his lap. He placed Naruto's butt on his dick. Naruto let out a gasp and a moan. He slowly moved in and out. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. It hurt, but felt so good to Naruto.

"Kiss me…" Naruto whispered. Kakashi leaned to Naruto and kissed him. Naruto pulled back and silently screamed. Naruto leaned into Kakashi's neck and Kakashi went faster. "Mo-more…" Naruto felt intoxicated by the heat. He felt Kakashi go faster. Kakashi slammed hard into Naruto and Naruto screamed in pleasure, drool running down his chin, along with sweat.

Kakashi leaned forward and licked the spit off Naruto's chest and tasted the salty taste of sweat. "Kakashi…" Naruto gasped out his sensei's name in delight. Kakashi pushed harder and gripped Naruto's hips. Naruto screamed and dug his nails into Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi gritted his teeth and grinned. "I li-like th-this sen-sensei…" Naruto whispered.

"That's great…I do too." Kakashi smiled and panted. "Wait a sec, I'm tired." Kakashi sat back against the wall. Naruto began to move himself up and down. Kakashi smiled and watched the show. Naruto gripped Kakashi's shoulders and panted. Naruto got tired after a couple minutes and fell forward into Kakashi. Kakashi held Naruto in a big embrace and rubbed his hair. Naruto smiled and snuggled into Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled up a blanket and layed down. Naruto snuggled into his chest and licked off Kakashi's sweat. Naruto felt it drip on his lip and he licked it off. Naruto slid up and kissed Kakashi's neck. "I want to suck you again." Naruto grinned.

"I don't mind." Kakashi laughed. Naruto crawled under the blanket and licked Kakashi's shaft and held it in his mouth. Kakashi moaned in pleasure as he felt Naruto lick everywhere on it. Naruto felt the white juice on his lip and licked it in his mouth. Naruto put both hands on the shaft and began to rub fast. Naruto licked the head quickly and crawled back up to the surface. Naruto giggled and layed on the pillow. He rolled the opposite way of Kakashi and Kakashi slid behind him.

Naruto felt safe with Kakashi's arms around him. He could care less what Sakura or Temari said, he loved his sensei. Naruto closed his eyes and fell right asleep, for he was tired, oh so tired.

Naruto awoke and yawned. He didn't feel Kakashi's arms. He rolled over to see a note. "_Didn't want to wake you, Sakura and I went to the fair. I bought these rooms for 3 days, so you can relax if you want. Don't come find us. I'll be back to get you at 11:00." _Kakashi's note said. Naruto looked at the time, it was 10:40. Naruto got up and grabbed a black tee and his orange jumpsuit pants. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. He came out and changed the bed sheets. He sat down on the bed and smiled. He had fun.

He saw the door open and Kakashi walked in. Naruto smiled and ran to hug him. Naruto frowned to see his mask was on. Naruto tugged it down and kissed him. Naruto put his hands in Kakashi's hair and ran his leg up Kakashi's. Kakashi pulled away and smiled. He pulled the mask back up and straightened his hair. "Are we going to the fair…?" Kakashi laughed. Naruto nodded and held on to Kakashi's arm.

They walked into the fair. Sakura waved and ran over to them. "Hey guys!" She smiled. Naruto smiled.

"Hey!" He hugged her. She gave a confused face and hugged him in return. Naruto let go of her and hugged Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and hugged him. Sakura gave a confused look to Kakashi and Kakashi just shrugged. Naruto felt a weird sensation in his body, like he needed something. He shrugged it off and they went to a ride. It was a haunted ride. You sat in a car and you were taken in a place that was haunted and got scared and things, you know.

Naruto sat in the middle of Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto leaned on Kakashi. He felt that sensation again. He felt a tingle in his pants. _Do…I do….I want sex with Kakashi again! _Naruto figured out what was bothering him, but he couldn't have it now. Naruto sighed. He felt the ride begin. He sat up and began to look around. He felt Kakashi grab his hand gently, as if to protect Naruto if he got scared. Naruto softly shook his hand out of Kakashi's grasp and ran his hand over Kakashi's thigh close to his dick.

Kakashi gritted his teeth and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled and brought his hand back. Sakura wasn't looking anywhere near them, just scanning the surroundings.

"ALL PASSENGERS ENTERING WILL NEVER COME OUT! HAHAHA!" A voice shouted from nowhere. Naruto laughed. "Whatever." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, whatever!" Sakura laughed.

The ride began to move faster and you heard laughter. Naruto yawned. The ride stopped and fog blew in front of them. Naruto reached down and felt a hand slide up on his leg. "S-Sensei?" Naruto couldn't see anything. The hand slid over his crotch. Naruto gulped. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Right here." Kakashi said, patting Naruto's shoulder.

"Is that your hand on my leg?" Naruto whispered.

"No…?" Kakashi whispered. Naruto gulped. Naruto looked down to see a red hand. Naruto gulped. "It might be a genjutsu, release it." Kakashi suggested.

Naruto, shaking, closed his eyes and put his hands together. "R-Re-Release." Naruto felt the hand go away. Naruto sighed in relief. Naruto slid as close to Kakashi as possible.

"It's okay. Think of this as genjutsu training." Kakashi whispered.

"Ya'll okay?" Sakura patted her hand on Naruto, trying to find them.

"That's me." Naruto smiled.

"Good, the fog, I can't see anything!" Sakura laughed. "There are genjutsus everywhere touching me, too."

"I know." Naruto mumbled. Naruto gasped as he felt a hand run up his shirt. Naruto had to admit. All these genjutsus felt nice. "Release." Naruto put his hands together and the nice feeling on his chest went away. After a million genjutsus, the fog was clearing. Naruto panted from all the chakra used up. Naruto turned to see Kakashi holding his hands together with his eye closed and Sakura doing the same. "Guys?" Naruto asked.

"Concentrating on the genjutsus." Sakura whispered. "Locating the source."

"Oh, okay." Naruto leaned on Kakashi and relaxed. Naruto felt hot fingers on his lips. Naruto opened his mouth and let them in. He smelt a very nice smell, it was intoxicating.

"Don't smell, it will trick you into hypnosis! This isn't an ordinary ride! Rogue ninjas are running this, trying to kill people using their genjutsu!" Kakashi yelled.

"Right!" Sakura breathed through her mouth. She turned to see Naruto, drooling and twitching slightly. "Naruto's been infected!"

"Naruto snap out of it!" Kakashi shook Naruto.

Naruto felt another hand run up his shirt. Naruto had no idea that he was drugged; no idea Kakashi was shaking him. All he knew was that these hands felt good on his skin and he didn't want it to stop. The fog began to come back. Naruto felt the hands start to pick him up. The fingers went in his pants. Naruto gasped and breathed. Naruto let the hands carry him away. Naruto closed his eyes and let this feeling last.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a black ceiling. Naruto tried to move his hands, but they were bound by something. Naruto turned to see silver handcuffs. Naruto leaned his head up to see his feet and they were bound too. "Relax, boy." Naruto heard a sexy voice call. The voice made Naruto feel hot. Naruto felt high, he was still drugged by the fog. He felt a hand on his stomach.

Naruto got hot all over and breathed heavy in pleasure. "Hey…" Naruto mumbled. "Who are you?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to see a man with dark hair and light sky blue eyes.

"Sei Atsui, remember?" Sei smiled and kissed Naruto's neck.

"Take me back to my sensei." Naruto demanded.

"What if I want you to stay here so I could play with you?" Sei grinned.

"No…" Naruto felt his body grow numb and his vision blurred. He felt a needle in his arm. "Do-don't…" Naruto felt sleepy, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Where's Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura yelled, turning around looking for her lost teammate.

"The rogues must have taken him, we have to find him, and they will most likely kill him. But rogues have a tendency to play with their victims…hopefully we will have time." Kakashi bit his lip and jumped out of the ride.

"Where will we find him?" Sakura cried. "I don't want to lose Naruto…we already lost Sasuke…"

"You think I want to lose him either?" Kakashi asked, turning to her. "Think, when we were concentrating, where was the source we located?"

"Just a little bit north of this ride, near the exit." Sakura pointed to the farthest exit.

"We'll start there!" Kakashi jumped, with Sakura behind, over to the exit. Kakashi stopped and covered Sakura's mouth.

"Did you guys take the boy to the boss?" One of the rogues there asked the other ones.

"Yeah, boss Sei. He seemed real happy to take him. He congratulated us with money this time. We snagged a good one." The second guy informed.

"Sei…" Sakura silently repeated.

"_The clerk was so hot, did you see?" Sakura giggled. _

_"I know!" Temari laughed. Naruto gave Sakura a confused look. _Sakura remembered him. "Kakashi, Sei was the armband clerk." Sakura whispered.

"So you know what he looks like, good." Kakashi nodded.

"Where did the boss go with him?" The first rogue asked the third.

"He took him thataway!" The guy pointed to the right, through the woods.

"Let's go." Sakura said, turning in the direction the guy pointed.

"Wait a sec." Kakashi grabbed her shirt collar.

"He said something about playing with the guy before he let us kill him. I'm sure he went to his forest house." Third guy whispered.

"He has a forest house?" The first guy asked.

"Yeah, I've seen it once. He told me never to speak of it, but ya'll are my buds. It's right in the middle of the woods, it's invisible to the naked eye, so you have to release the genjutsu on the house." The third guy whispered silently.

"Now we go." Kakashi smiled. They jumped quietly into the woods.

"Are you awake?" Sei asked, moving the hair out of Naruto's face. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. He gasped, he was naked.

"I like you, you're cute." Sei smiled and kissed his stomach.

"Wh-Where are my clothes?" Naruto shook in fear.

"You're cold? Let me help you." Sei layed a blanket over him.

"My friends will find you!" Naruto yelled.

"But, will they find you?" Sei smiled and ran his hand up Naruto's leg. Naruto shivered. "Don't fight it…you like it, don't you?" Sei smiled. Naruto bit his lip, Sei was right, he did. Naruto breathed heavy when Sei put his hand on Naruto's upper thigh.

"You want more, don't you?" Sei smiled and unchained his legs. He raised them up. Naruto gulped.

"Don't…don't!" Naruto felt tears in his eyes.

"NARUTO!" Naruto smiled and heard Sakura's voice. "CHAAAAAA~!" He heard a loud bang and the wall started to crumble. Sei growled and let Naruto's legs fall. Naruto tried to free his arms, but it was hopeless. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sakura punched Sei in his face. Sei flew across the room. "Go Sensei!"

Kakashi jumped towards Naruto. Naruto's face lit up with hope. Kakashi used Lightning Blade to break the cuffs. Naruto jumped towards Kakashi. Kakashi hugged him and wrapped him in the blanket. "Kakashi…" Naruto snuggled his face in Kakashi's neck. "I love you…so much…" Naruto hugged him and smiled.

"I love you too." Kakashi smiled and hugged Naruto tight. Sakura was busy punching the living lights out of Sei.

"CHAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura charged chakra on one hand and made the final blow. She smiled once his eyes closed and his body grew limp. She stood and smiled. She gasped when his body faded in the wind.

"Just a genjutsu. Let's get Naruto out of here. Where are your clothes?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"No clue." Naruto laughed.

"They're ripped." Sakura held up bits and pieces of Naruto's clothes.

"Oh…" Naruto frowned. "Dammit! I only have 2 of my new jumpsuits!"

"We'll get someone in the leaf village to make you new ones." Kakashi smiled. Naruto grinned. They ran out the house and began their trip back to the hotel.

"What did he do to you?" Sakura asked on their way.

"…" Naruto frowned. "Take a guess…I'm naked."

"Oh…sorry…" Sakura gulped. "I bet it was disgusting."

"He didn't get that far though, until you guys got there…." Naruto smiled. "He got scared as soon as he heard your "CHAA" Sakura." Naruto laughed.

"Good!" Sakura laughed.

They got to the hotel and Kakashi layed Naruto on the bed. Naruto got up and ran to Kakashi. He hugged him. "I won't let you go next time." Kakashi smiled and hugged Naruto back.

"Take a shower with me." Naruto smiled and dragged Kakashi in the bathroom. Kakashi sighed and pulled off his clothes. Naruto set the bath water then plugged the drain.

Naruto pulled Kakashi down to him and kissed him. Naruto ran his hand down Kakashi's chest and gripped his dick. Kakashi gasped and Naruto used this moment to French kiss him. Naruto used the free hand to rub Kakashi's chest. Kakashi gripped Naruto's hips and pulled away to breathe. "The bath is done filling." Kakashi informed him. Naruto let Kakashi go and stepped in the tub, turning off the water. Kakashi stepped in.

"Sensei…" Naruto crawled over to Kakashi and kissed his chest. "Sit on the rim of the tub."

Kakashi did as asked and Naruto licked Kakashi's chest, running his tongue downwards. Kakashi moaned and gripped the rim for dear life as Naruto pulled Kakashi into his mouth. Naruto liked the taste of Kakashi in his mouth. Naruto worked until he felt the cum on his tongue. He swallowed and drug Kakashi in the tub. Kakashi fell back and layed semi-propped up on the wall. Naruto crawled on him and kissed his neck.

Kakashi smiled and gripped Naruto's butt. Naruto bit his neck slightly. Kakashi slipped in one finger and Naruto moaned. "Kakashi…" Naruto gripped Kakashi's dick underwater. Kakashi moved his finger faster and slipped in a second one. Naruto screamed. Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Naruto to stop the screaming. Naruto bit Kakashi's lip and licked his tongue.

"Guys? The fair is closing early, we should head back to Konoha." Sakura's voice was heard. Naruto gulped. Kakashi pulled out his fingers and licked them. Naruto blushed and licked Kakashi's lips. Kakashi got out and dried off. Naruto did the same.

They pulled on their clothes and Kakashi left first. He saw the coast was clear. Naruto grabbed his bag and they went downstairs. Sakura was pacing in the lobby. "Oh there you are!" She smiled. Kakashi gave the man his key and they left for Konoha.

They ran through the gate. Sakura waved "goodbye" and ran to her house. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm. "Do you want me to go home?" Naruto asked, smiling sweetly.

"Only if you want, there's plenty enough room at my house." Kakashi whispered. Naruto grinned.

"Let me put my things away and then I'll come over." Naruto smiled and ran towards his apartment. Naruto ran inside. Naruto gasped and dropped his things.

"Hey, Baka." Sasuke was sitting on his bed. Naruto felt his body shiver.

_Why is he here? _Naruto felt tears in his eyes. Naruto dropped to the floor and held his head in his hands. Sasuke got up and walked to Naruto.

"What's wrong, usratonkachi? Didn't want to see me?" Sasuke smiled and ran his hand down Naruto's back.

"This is a genjutsu! This isn't real!" Naruto let the tears fall down his face. Naruto slammed his hands together. "Release…release." Naruto still felt Sasuke's hand on his back.

"Baka…" Sasuke stood. "I'll just leave…"

"No!" Naruto got up quickly and hugged Sasuke from behind. Naruto still felt feelings for Sasuke, even though he had his sensei. He didn't know what to do. "I still love you…but…" Naruto dropped to his knees. Sasuke turned around and squatted down in front of Naruto.

"But what?" Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's face.

"I have someone else!" Naruto screamed. "Who isn't going to leave me!" Naruto threw his backpack on his bed and pushed Sasuke away. Naruto unpacked his bag and repacked it with drinks and clothes. Naruto pulled it on and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke was in front of the door, not letting Naruto pass. "Let me through."

"No, Naruto." Sasuke glared at him. Naruto walked to him and stood in front of him. "Who do you have?" Sasuke put a hand under Naruto's chin.

"None of your business." Naruto swatted Sasuke's hand away and pushed him out of the way. Naruto ran out the door. Naruto saw Sakura walking down the road. He stopped beside her and panted for breath.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Naruto just shook his head. He wanted to tell her, but he needed to tell Kakashi first. Naruto ran to Kakashi's house. He knocked violently on the door. He heard footsteps. The door opened and Kakashi smiled.

"Hey." Kakashi stepped aside. Naruto ran in and fell on the couch.

"Sensei…" Naruto sat up and patted the space beside him after putting his backpack on the floor. Kakashi sat down.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke…I saw him…in my apartment." Naruto gasped, still panting from running. Naruto layed down with his head in Kakashi's lap. "I didn't know what to do, so I ran over here as soon as I could…"

"You still love him, don't you…?" Kakashi whispered.

"…But Kakashi-sensei! I want you! I know you're not gonna leave to some creep and leave me behind!" Naruto sat up and looked Kakashi in the eyes. "I need you to stay with me!" Naruto felt more tears in his eyes. He hugged Kakashi and cried on his shoulder. "I'm so confused…why would he come back?"

"Was it a genjutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"I tried releasing it, but he didn't go away." Naruto sobbed.

"Maybe it was too powerful for you to release." Kakashi rubbed Naruto's back. Naruto wrapped his legs around Kakashi and snuggled into his neck.

"Don't leave me…" Naruto whispered.

"I won't…" Kakashi smiled and combed Naruto's hair with his fingers. "…I promise."

Naruto smiled and fell asleep on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi picked him up and carried him up to his bedroom. He layed him down and covered him up.

Sakura walked home with her groceries and put them away. She turned and gasped. _It can't be! _She saw Sasuke standing there, staring at her. He walked up to her.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked, putting his hand on her throat.

"Uhm…" She gulped. "I saw him running from his apartment, but he didn't tell me where he was going…glad to see you." She coughed. Sasuke dropped her to the floor and faded in the wind.

Sakura coughed and ran outside. She looked down the roads for Naruto. _Kakashi-sensei might know. _She ran to Kakashi's house. She burst open the door to see Kakashi on the couch reading his book. "Sensei! Sasuke came to my house and asked for Naruto, we have to keep him safe. Sasuke's real, I can feel it." Sakura gasped.

"Relax, he's upstairs asleep. He ran over here. Sasuke's came to him once. He ran over here to tell me." Kakashi stood. They walked upstairs. Naruto was still asleep, tears rolling down his face.

"Why would Sasuke want him? To kill him?" Sakura asked, in a whispered.

"Not sure…" Kakashi whispered, sitting down by Naruto's head. Naruto started to mumble.

"No…don't hurt me…" Naruto was mumbling. Kakashi slightly shook Naruto to wake him from his nightmare. Naruto shot up. "Sakura?" He looked at her and wiped away his tears.

"Sasuke…what did he say to you?" Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"_Who do you have?" _Naruto remembered. "Nothing…he just called me Baka again…" Naruto looked down.

"You sure?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. Sakura sat down beside him. "Well, he came to me looking for you…do you know what he wants from you?" Sakura asked.

_He wants me…my sex…something…I'm not sure myself. _Naruto thought. "No idea…" Naruto stood up from the bed and looked out the window. "Dammit…" Naruto mumbled. Naruto opened the window. "YOU WANT ME? I'M RIGHT HERE, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out the window.

"Naruto…calm down." Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around and hugged Kakashi. Naruto gripped Kakashi's shirt and just stood there, calming down. Sakura looked with a confused face.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto mumbled.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked down at him.

"….nothing…" Naruto pulled away and sat on the bed. _I want to kiss him, to show him I'm still his… but Sakura's in here…she still doesn't know. No one does… _Naruto thought and layed back.

"What do we do now, sensei?" Sakura looked at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't know…maybe Naruto should stay here today, if Sasuke shows, I'll call you." Kakashi suggested. Sakura nodded. She looked at Naruto.

"Stay safe." She smiled and went back home. Naruto sighed and sat up.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto began.

"Please, you can just call me Kakashi now." Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi…come here…" Naruto smiled. Kakashi walked over and sat in front of him. Naruto leaned forward and took Kakashi's mask off, kissing him sweetly, running his hand through Kakashi's hair. Kakashi layed back on the bed and let Naruto lay on him, kissing him passionately. Naruto pulled away and layed his head on Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi smiled and rubbed his back. Kakashi heard a soft crash outside. Naruto didn't seem to hear it. Kakashi layed Naruto on the bed and ran to the window, pulling up his mask. Kakashi looked outside to see someone run in his door. Kakashi gritted his teeth and knew. It was Sasuke. Kakashi picked up Naruto. "He knows you're here, hide in the closet." Naruto gulped and let Kakashi sit him in the closet. Naruto tried to be as quiet as possible.

Kakashi walked downstairs to see Sasuke looking around. "Well, nice to see you." Kakashi stopped midway down the stairs.

"Very funny…where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? He's not here?" Kakashi saw Sasuke pull out his sword.

"I know he's here…" Sasuke smirked. "Don't you know I can see through your lies?"

"What do you want with him?" Kakashi heard Sakura's voice. She came through the open door.

"Whatever I want. It's none of your concern." Sasuke glared at her.

Naruto opened the door. He couldn't just stay up here while they fight him. Naruto gulped and began to walk downstairs. "Sasuke…" Naruto said, stepping beside Kakashi. Sasuke grinned.

"There you are." Sasuke smirked evilly. Naruto put his hand around Kakashi's arm.

"What do you want from me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want anything **from** you…" Sasuke smiled.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Sakura yelled.

"I want you." Sasuke smirked and faded behind Naruto.

"Why…?" Naruto whispered. "…When you left me in the dark?"

"…Naruto…I'm going to ask you again." Sasuke leaned down to Naruto's ear. "Who do you have?"

Naruto gulped. He gripped Kakashi's arm. _Shit…what do I do now?" _Naruto clenched his hand in a fist and brought it backwards. It hit Sasuke in the jaw and sent him falling to the floor. Kakashi turned around and lifted the headband from his Sharingan.

"Three against one…that's too fair." Sasuke smirked. Sasuke stood and sent electricity through his blade. Naruto gulped.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, turning around to face him.

"Yes, Baka?" Sasuke smiled.

"You…" Naruto looked down, then back up, staring at Sasuke with anger. "I won't let you have me. You had the chance…and you threw me away like a piece of fucking trash. For a while, I thought that was all I was…I thought that I was useless and could never be good enough for you. Now…" Naruto smiled. "Now you're not good enough for me!"

Sasuke laughed hysterically. "Whatever, loser." Sasuke faded fast. Naruto stood his ground, slowly scanning the area to determine where Sasuke would end up next. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm, ready to pull him out of harm's way if necessary. Naruto turned to check on Sakura, who ran beside him.

"Where the hell did he go?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice was heard. Kakashi gripped Naruto's arm.

"You wouldn't stoop so low as to fuck our sensei would you?" Naruto heard Sasuke's voice ring in his mind. Naruto fell forward.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Naruto screamed.

"Answer me, is it Kakashi you have?" Sasuke's voice was louder.

"…NO!" Naruto yelled.

"I can feel that you're lying, don't lie to me!" Sasuke's voice was loud and made his head throb.

"YES IT IS! LEAVE US ALONE!" Naruto yelled, tears running down his face. Kakashi bent down and picked up Naruto.

"He knows, sensei…" Naruto whispered.

"What?" Kakashi whispered.

"He knows…about us…" Naruto whispered silently for only Kakashi to hear. Kakashi nodded and set Naruto on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked, scanning the room for Sasuke.

"I don't know…Sasuke got into his head somehow, using some form of mind genjutsu. That Orochimaru must have taught it to him," Kakashi stood over Naruto.

"Kakashi…" Naruto whispered, standing up.

"Hmm?" Kakashi turned to face him.

"I won't let him hurt you…or Sakura." Naruto smiled.

"Sit back down, Naruto. You're his target!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi nodded. "Sit down."

"I can feel it, he's coming this way…" Naruto fell to the ground. "He's draining my chakra somehow…" Naruto felt weak.

"Coward!" Sakura yelled. "Fight us like a man! Or are you too guilty to face us?"

The presence of Sasuke cleared. _He must have left…_ Sakura thought, running to Naruto. Naruto's eyes opened, he didn't feel weak anymore.

"He's gone." Naruto shook his head and sat up.

"What did he mean by who do you have?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about that…" Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"It's okay…she should know." Kakashi whispered.

"I should know what?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura…I…I'm in a relationship. Sasuke's jealous." Naruto sighed.

"He was going to hurt who you're with…who is it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. "Kakashi-sensei." Naruto gulped.

Sakura felt weird. She didn't know whether to judge him or to congratulate him on having a decent relationship. She knew it was wrong for a student to love their sensei…especially if they were gay. _What the hell? _Sakura asked herself. She smiled. It was…kind of cute. "Kakashi can take care of himself." She grinned and laughed.

"You're not mad, confused, weirded out?" Naruto asked.

"Just a little weirded out, but nothing else." She laughed.

"Cool." Naruto smiled.

"Do you…like…well…do you like love him?" Sakura whispered.

Naruto nodded. "Very much."

"Have ya'll…like…" She waved her hand in a circular motion, signaling that Naruto knew what she was saying. Naruto blushed.

"Why do you want to know that?" He frowned, then laughed.

"I don't know…just cuz…" She grinned.

"Yes, we have." Kakashi leaned in to join the conversation.

"Oh my gosh." Sakura put her hand to her mouth. Naruto blushed and turned around. Kakashi smiled and hugged him. "Naruto!" She smiled.

"What?" He asked, turning to her.

"You've seen under his mask, haven't you!? Is he pretty?" She laughed.

"I have…and yes, he's gorgeous." Naruto smiled and kissed Kakashi's forehead.

"When did you guys start?" She asked, completely interested.

"When we got to the hotel room, when we went to the fair." Naruto smiled and scratched his head.

"Awesome." She smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go home. If douchebag comes around let me know." Sakura laughed and left.

Naruto smiled and sighed. "Life is irritating, but comes around for you." Naruto leaned back into Kakashi. "Right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded and put his arms around Naruto. "I love you…" Kakashi kissed Naruto's cheek.

"…love you too." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. His life was now complete.


End file.
